


To Ashes

by sniperct



Series: To Ashes [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Frozen (2013)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Plot First; Romance Third, Romance, War, frost and flame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa has been coping with the rigors of ruling and enjoying the time she's had with her sister. The ruler of the distant kingdom of Tamrac arrives to discuss diplomatic ties with Arendelle, but it's not his son that catches her eye. His daughter has a secret, and Elsa knows all too well the pain of bearing that burden alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Royal Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12/22/16 - I finished editing this fic to be past tense, as well as fixing some issues that made some of the chapters read a little awkwardly, as well as expanded a bit on the epilogue. The epilogue will be posted this evening.

It was probably the tenth ship to dock in a week. Its flag was red with some kind of gold pattern in the center, but it was too far away for Anna to really see clearly just yet. She liked to watch the ships come in. The decks bursting with activity as the sailors swarmed up the rigging like ants up an anthill.

The sailors were in yellows and blues and reds, but she hadn't a clue what the colors meant or if there were any meaning at all to them. 

The ship followed a carefully laid out path through the winter ice. With a Queen who can control winter, Arendell never hurt for trade. Anna tried her best to understand it, so that she could help her sister in ruling, but trade had never been her best subject. But if Elsa ever had to travel to another Kingdom, Anna would have to rule in her stead.

She blew hair out of her face with a pfft and rolled her eyes. Elsa might have opened up a whole bunch but that didn’t mean she was ready to travel. 

“Hey Olaf.” Anna kicked off of the wall she was sitting on and nearly smashed her frozen companion. “I think that ship is from Tamrac. It’s got the red flag and the royal seal! Elsa was talking about that earlier. It’s a royal visit!”

Her sister hadn’t sounded too happy about it, but Anna hadn’t been paying as close attention as she should have been either.

“Oh goodie! I wonder if they have Sandmen…” He waddled after her as she ran towards the docks.

-

Elsa waited patiently as the gangplank lowered. While her abilities could have her carve paths in the ice to help ships come through, she couldn't make it as comfortable as she’d like for her guests. There was no eternal summer for Arendell, but at least winter as its normal length now.

While the visit was technically to discuss trade and diplomatic relations, she’d received word that the Sultan of Tamrac had brought his family with him. Her advisors were more excited than she was to learn that his son was eligible for marriage. Elsa knew she was already different enough, but the idea scared her on a level she wasn't yet ready to accept.

The Sultan was the first to disembark. A tall, balding man with a long black beard, he wore regal robes of red and gold. His grey eyes were set into a dark, weathered face but the wrinkles around them were those of a man who smiled often and broadly.

Next came a woman dressed elegantly in greens and blues. A darker shade than the icy colors that Elsa favored, and much more modest. She immediately regretted not choosing something less close fitting but it wasn't like she got cold.

His son was next. Handsome faced with a square jaw and skin the color of oak, he smiled at her. His eyes were cold, and not in the manner that Elsa knew best. He seems cruel, beneath a faux exterior. It could have just been that he reminded her of Hans but it wasn’t fair to judge on first impressions, as they’d learned almost tragically.

There were three more members of the Royal Family. A young boy and a girl both dressed in matching white. They were so identical that Elsa couldn’t tell them apart. They had wide faces and mischievous brown eyes.

The last was a girl maybe Anna’s age, with eyes like amber or gold. Her dress was a deep marigold, with navy highlights in a swirling pattern. Her hair was a russet color, pulled back into elaborate, looping braids underneath a scarf made to match her dress.

Their eyes met, for just a one of those seconds that felt like an eternity. The girl ducked her head, but not before Elsa caught a glimpse of a shy smile on soft lips. It put a warmth in her she’d only ever read about in books. 

Willing her cheeks to stop burning, Elsa focused her attention on the Sultan, and bowed in respect. Hours of study and preparation had been spent to ensure she understood all the formalities that were required and she couldn't have that be undone by letting her nerves get the better of her. “Welcome to Arendell, your Imperial Majesty. I’m Queen Elsa.”

-

Dinner that night felt awkward. Elsa managed to keep Sultan Hassan talking about Tamrac and his people despite how stilted the conversation had been at first. It helped that she was genuinely interested in the world beyond her borders. Elsa had spent her life locking herself away in her room with only books for company and those treasured moments when she could hear Anna’s voice. 

Her eyes slipped to her Anna next to her, engaged in an animated conversation with the twins. Faiza and Fouad. Elsa still hds no idea which was which and the two seemed to delight in mixing themselves up to confuse others. They went so far as to finish each other’s sentences and speak in unison. It was a little creepy, but Anna had an uncanny ability to tell them apart. Elsa needed to thank her sister for her kindness with their guests.

Elsa smiles politely at Hassan's eldest, Tarik, as he talked about a festival that his people celebrated in the summer. The Festival of Flowers, he called it, and while Elsa was genuinely interested she kept getting distracted by the girl sitting across from her at the table. Every time Princess Shada moved, a braid bounces enticingly against her head or the light caught her earthy skin. Elsa only realized she was staring when the princess met her eyes and quickly looked away. 

Shoulders hunched, Shada kept to herself and barely talked to anyone. When she wasn't holding food or a utensil her hands remained in her lap, and once or twice Elsa saw her worry at them. Not that she looked that closely, she told herself. Most suspicious were the gloves Shada wore and that sparked Elsa’s curiosity. She wanted to talk to Shada alone, but she had to get through dinner first and give Shada's brother the slip

The way he leaned into her while he talked, and how he looked at her bothered her, but she didn't want to be rude or start an international incident. So she discreetly moved his hand when he rested it on her thigh, and it was only when Anna kicked her under the table that she realized the temperature had been dropping. 

Jumping and nearly spilling her wine, she shot her sister a glare. Across the table, Shada laughed. Elsa felt like she could float away on the sound and more than anything in months that scared her. She picked up her glass and sipped before turning her attention back to Tarik and his father as the older man changed the conversation to something else. Shada's eyes remained on Elsa the rest of the night.

-

Dessert was served, and music played and plans made for the next day’s diplomacy. By the time was over, Elsa was exhausted. Excusing herself from Tarik, she quickly made her way through the castle. On the West side, facing towards the mountains, she'd had a special, enchanted chamber built. A part of her still feared the day she might lose control again. If anything were to happen to Anna, or even Kristoff Elsa knew she'd lose it. Having a place to practice and push herself safely was important. She often treated it like a game, and only a few people were allowed to bother her.

Her chamber was also a great way to deal with stress and frustration, something that came in spades with ruling a kingdom, even one like Arendelle. She tugged her hair out of the braid she kept it in as she walked into the chamber, letting it fall loosely down her back. Elsa briefly wondered what Shada's hair would look like loose.

Hugging herself and tilting her head back, Elsa counted to ten and then spread her arms out. The temperature dropped and she started to dance. At first she just made formless ice and snow, demonstrations of raw power and emotion. But Elsa was also _finesse_. The ice could be _sculpted_. Elsa spun and twirled to the music of winter, no goal in mind only expression pure and raw.

She drew rivers of ice like an artist. Twisting and rippling like ribbons tangling in the wind, she guided and carved it, gracefully flowing with her ice, eyes alight in the joy of the moment. When at last she stopped and viewed her handiwork, Elsa was unsure of its meaning. A flower of some sort, it’s petals frosted like glass. She must have paid more attention to that festival of Tarik’s than she'd thought.

“It’s pretty!” Anna’s voice startled her and she pressed a hand to her chest.

“Anna! Uhm yes, thank you.” She turned as her sister stepped gingerly into the chamber. Rolling her eyes, she wrapped her arms around Anna once she was close enough. Sometimes they still hesitated in showing their affection, but Elsa was working on that. “Today was so stressful. Tomorrow doesn’t look any better.”

“Are you okay? It got a little chilly for a bit there.” Anna’s eyes searched Elsa’s, hoping she'd open up to her. She didn't want to lose her again, or be pushed away.

The older woman sighed. She’d made a promise to herself to never shut Anna out again. “It’s Prince Tarik. I know I’m going to be pressured to consider a political marriage to him and he already seems to think he can-”

“I’ll punch him in the nose,” Anna interrupted. If Elsa didn’t already have her arms around her sister she would have taken off to do just that.

“No! No. I’ll handle it. Somehow. Without insulting a potential ally.” Elsa hugged her sister tighter, a sign of her anxiety over the situation.

“But you should marry for _love_ , Elsa!” The princess cupped her sister’s cheeks in her hands. Being able to touch her and see her could still be something special, even after all these months. “It’s the most wonderful thing.”

Elsa smiled, “Unlike some people I don’t accept the proposal of a man I just met.”

Anna’s face dropped and she looked off to the side with a guilty expression. She knew she’d been naive. But she’d learned her lesson! “I’m never living that down am I.”

“Never.”

“But Kristoff is okay?”

“Kristoff hasn’t asked you to marry him yet and he’s also helped this kingdom out a great deal,” Elsa pointed out, grateful for him. But she was reluctant to share Anna with him. Possibly ever.

“Okay. No marrying Tarik.” Anna squeezed her sister tighter and Elsa wondered what she ever did to deserve her forgiveness. 

Despite that, there might be a few things that she didn’t have the courage to share with Anna. “Trust me, Anna. There is nothing that could make me interested in him.”

“Good. And no getting married without me.”

Elsa’s smile was enough to warm Anna’s heart. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

-

Parting from her sister, Elsa dragged herself towards her bedroom. She took a long, out of her way path, letting her feet guide her and not knowing why until she nearly ran into Shada. The girl’s hair was down too, and she wore a simple nightrobe that surely couldn't be enough against Arendelle’s winter. Blue eyes lock onto gold and the women stand there in the hallway. Shada squeezed her hands together while Elsa dug her fingers into her own hips as uncertainty and something not unlike desire gripped her. She scolded herself.

“I’m sorry, your majesty. I was not watching where I was going.” Shada’s voice was quiet and unassuming, lower pitched than Anna’s. Each word was spoken clearly and cautiously. 

Elsa shook her head. “It’s all right, I wasn't watching where I was going either. And call me Elsa. Please.” When Elsa took a step towards Shada, the girl backed away to keep her distance. Shada’s eyes never left Elsa’s and Elsa wondered if she found it as hard to look away.

Elsa is positive that the hallway is too warm. She wanted to run her fingers through russet hair and across soft skin. Was this what Anna and Kristoff felt for each other? If so, she hated and she loved it. Hated it, because having a Snow Queen was bad enough for her people, no matter how much they seem to have accepted her. One who had no interest in men or the making of heirs was probably worse.

She held up her hands. Sweat was beading at the back of her neck and she created a thin layer of ice against her skin in an effort to cool herself down. Conceal, don’t feel had been her mantra for so long that she's at a loss as to how to approach Shada. “Are you all right, Shada?”

Shada nodded her head, backing away again. “I should go. It’s late. I’m… if my family caught me out alone…” 

Brow furrowing, Elsa risked closing some more distance, but not close enough to touch Shada. She wanted to. Her hands itched for it, but she realized that maybe she understood that the other woman was afraid. Elsa could guess as to why, but she stepped too close.

“No stay away! Please!” Shada reacted, lifting her hands on instinct. Fire erupted, scorching the floor and filling the air between them like a great wave. Were it not for Elsa's layer of ice the heat might have blistered her skin. She threw up a wall of ice and flame met frost. Elsa was nearly blown off her feet by the blast of steam and vapor as their powers canceled each other out, her dress blowing and fluttering around her.

As the air cleared, she caught a glimpse of Shada’s panicked face as she fled, calling out ‘I am so sorry’ over and over again.

Elsa sagged against the wall, looking down at the burnt sleeves of her dress and the reddening skin on her palms. The floor in front of her had an angry black mark as well. “...If her family caught her…?”

Elsa walked down the hall, then dragged a rug farther down until it covered up the scorched stone. She can keep a secret. She’d done _that_ her whole life.


	2. Negotiations

The second day was filled with hours of meetings, primarily Arendelle’s economists meeting with Tamrac’s people to discuss numbers and the nature of trade. Elsa sat in on the first meeting but felt increasingly unwelcome the longer she was there. Just because she was a Queen and not a King, did they really think she didn't understand economics and trade? She’d known from the time Anna had been born that she’d inherit the throne, and without her sister to distract her, she’d spent her life preparing herself for that role.

She had her sister now, though. Anna, who was trying so hard to understand the things that kept a country running that also sat in on this meeting with an intent expression on her face. Every time they got into the numbers Anna’s face scrunched up as though she was in pain. Elsa coughed to cover up a laugh and her sister shot her a dirty look.

An adviser cleared his throat. “As we were discussing, with the surplus of ice we’ve begun exporting to lands in need of relief from drought.”

Anna perked up. Kristoff was doing what he loved and was so busy with all of this, so she wanted to know more. “How do you keep the ice from melting?”

It was Elsa who answered her. “For those lands, they need water. It’s easier to transport as ice, but once it’s there it can be placed in reservoirs to melt. It can last longer than you think. Especially when I use my magic.”

There was a lull before both nations’ advisers returned to discussing trade. Once again Elsa felt shut out of her own affairs. She waited for another lull before standing. “I see you have everything in hand. I’ll expect a full report this evening. In detail. And triplicate.”

The looked on their was worth it and Anna smothered a grin. Elsa didn't let a smirk reach her face until she reached the hallway. Quick on her heels, Anna joined her, and the sisters grinned at each other. Anna snickered and Elsa shushed her before they both started laughing too loudly.

Once safely away from the meeting chamber, Anna grabbed her sister’s hand. “Do you really think they’ll do it in triplicate?”

“They will,” Elsa said, resisting the old impulse to jerk away. She had control now. Her sister was safe, and Elsa craved the human contact. “Or I’ll hire some new advisers. Ones willing to listen to me. If they can’t accept that, I might just do it anyway.”

“It’s like you weren’t even there.” Anna stuck her tongue out in the general direction of the meeting. “So do you have some time to have some fun or is there still Royal business?”

She looked so hopeful that Elsa couldn't bear to disappoint her. “I have a meeting with the Prince in an hour, but until then, I’m all yours.”

Anna was delighted and Elsa felt like she’d made the best decision all day. 

-

What Anna wanted to do turned out to involve exploring a section of the castle that neither girl had been to very often. Elsa ended up arriving to meet with the Prince with only a few moments to spare. Standing at the door before going in, she adjusted her dress, covering more of her skin. She fashioned gloves, too, to hide her reddened palms. The way he’d looked at her made her distinctly uncomfortable and she didn’t want to give him more of an eyeful. Still elegant, she walked inside with a confident sway of her hips.. That confidence very nearly came undone when she saw Princess Shada standing next to Tarik. 

She inclined her head to each of them, giving Shada a smile before taking a seat. At least this could give Elsa an excuse to talk to Shada after the meeting without her being able to escape. She turned her attention towards Tarik. “Good afternoon, your Highness.”

“Tarik, please. We’re friends here.”

Elsa didn't actually want him to refer to her by her first name, but she couldn't be rude. “Elsa then.”

“Arendelle is lovely, even in this frigid winter. Rumors tell me this is your doing, but you’re far too beautiful to be so frigid.” His smile was lukewarm and his eyes lingered everywhere but her face. Shada was also studying her intently and Elsa cooled herself to disguise a blush. Elsa knew which sibling’s attention she wanted, and it wasn't the Prince's. Shada cast a guilty look at Elsa's gloves.

“The cold was never a problem for me," Elsa said. "But there’s only so much I can do in relation to winter. I can cool things down in the summer easily enough, but the best I can do is keep the winter storms mild. And even that I have to be careful about it, or it will mean problems in the spring and with water supplies from the mountains.” Elsa knew she had a great power. And great power required responsibility. Even if she might have a little fun with it now and again.

Tarik nodded along as Elsa spoke, a mysterious smile crossing his features. He glanced at his sister, who sank further into her chair. “The Queen and I have some matters of state to discuss. Run along.”

Elsa frowned. “Princess. If you want, you can find my sister. She’d be happy to show you around.” Anna got along with Shada’s younger siblings already and Shada was more her age. It might do both Anna and Shada some good. And maybe Anna can get Shada to open up.

The girl nodded her head, getting to her feet and bowing towards Elsa. Elsa watched the Princess depart, keeping her face carefully neutral. Then she turned to Tarik with a warm, polite smile. “Is this something you can discuss without your father?” A subtle reminder that she was a Queen and he merely a prince.

He gave her a darkly charming smile. “I’d rather not embarrass myself without having more concrete footing, and he’s already aware. But for the time being I wish to keep negotiations between us.”

Feeling her stomach start to drop, Elsa studied him. His smile made her feel uneasy and she didn't know if this was better than Hans or not. With Hans, you were fooled. With Tarik his intentions were on his sleeve. “And what negotiations might those be?”

“Why, for your hand, of course.” Tarik spread his arms out. “You can’t be expected to rule alone, Elsa, and eventually you’ll need an heir. Would it not be best to unite our two nations and make them stronger?”

In the storybooks, the princess always found her prince, and they always fell in love. Elsa felt nothing for Tarik, but his point was valid and she couldn't afford to insult him. The storybooks never covered diplomacy. Choosing her words carefully, she replied, “That is a noble point, and one I must consider. May I have a few days?”

His smile was shark-like. She hadn’t said yes, but she hadn’t said no either, and they both knew it. “Of course.”

-

Elsa's stomach kept wrapping into knots for most of the rest of the day. Tarik set her teeth on edge. He wasn't much like his father, who she enjoyed talking to. Really, she liked his whole family, except for him, and she especially liked Shada.

Shada, who was a mystery, who possessed magic like hers and yet the polar opposite element. Heat instead of cold, fire instead of ice. She wanted to know what the girl was like. Did Shada like to read? What were her favorite things to do? What about _music_?

Anna and Shada were in a field on the East side of the castle, Anna teaching Shada how to sled with Olaf’s help. She laughed as the sled ran over the snowman, leaving him in pieces, and covered her mouth before they could hear her. Shada’s smile was as brilliant as the sun and Elsa felt sudden jealousy at her sister.

“That’s not fair,” She chided herself, before stepping out of the shadow of a tree and approaching them. Her dress was back to her usual royal style and her heart pounded when Shada looked in her direction. Elsa valued the freedom she found for herself and her choice of attire was an outward display of that. When she caught Shada staring she felt a distinct thrill.

The princesses started down the hill and Elsa iced their path, creating a ramp at the bottom that sent the two girls spiraling into the air. With a wave of her hand she created a cushion of snow for them to safely land on. By the time she reached them Anna was laughing hysterically, Shada grinning from ear to ear. When she helped them up, Shada’s gloved hand lingered on her hip.

“That was so much fun! I’m so glad you found us! See Shada? My sister is _amazing_.” Anna's trust warmed Elsa's. It was something to live up to, something she’d strive for every day. But her eyes locked on Shada’s and she didn't notice she was staring until Olaf bumps into them.

The snowman looked between the Queen and the Princess, then pressed his twiggy hands to his cheeks as his eyes widened. “Oooh…” Elsa silenced him with an ice mask and gave him a sharp look.

Shada nodded shyly. “That was indeed very fun. Thank you.”

“I’m glad. And thank you, Anna.” Elsa looked at her sister. Anna is squinting just a little bit and Elsa forced herself to not look as nervous as she suddenly felt. She still needed to talk to her about Tarik, which she couldn't do in front of Shada.

She put a little more space between her and her sister, and whispered to Shada, “There’s something I need to talk to you about. There’s a room on the West side of the castle with a snowflake painted on the door. Could you meet me there after dinner?”

Shada started to shake her head, but Elsa gave her a pleading look. Her shoulders sagged, just a little bit. “Okay. I will meet you there.”

“Great. Thanks. Olaf? Can you show Shada the library? There are some books in the back that I think she might like.” 

Olaf mumbled something behind his mask and tossed off a salute before taking Shada’s hand. Olaf knew which books and he never wanted to disappoint Elsa or Anna. So he took any requests seriously.

“El _sa_ ,” Anna said, drawing the name out slowly as she touched her sister’s elbow. “Is there something you need to tell me?”

“Yes, I do.” 

Anna braced herself. She likes to think she knows love when she saw it. Or at least one-sided love and Elsa had been very distracted by Shada since the Princess had arrived. Anna didn't want to see her sister hurt. If this turned into another Hans situation Elsa only had Anna and Olaf to help her. And okay she has Kristoff too so maybe it wasn’t so bad. Except for Shada being a princess and not a prince. Whoever read a fairy tale like _that_ before?

Elsa had other thoughts that were more pressing. “Tarik asked me to marry him.”

“Anna, it’s really okay if you-- wait what?” All the air deflated out of Anna’s lungs. “Really? Really really? Those rumors were true? We talked about this! You’re not going to do it are you? I mean...he’s really kind of creepy.”

“I told him I’d think about it.” At least Anna had been thrown off the trail about Shada. Elsa wasn’t ready to think about that yet, let alone talk.

“Elsa!”

She held up her hands. “I couldn’t just say no, Anna! It would be an insult to both him and his father, so I needed to buy some time. I’ll tell him no, and make up some excuse about it being unfeasible. I can’t move to his country, and he can’t move to Arendelle when he’s Sultan.”

“You could have told him that,” Anna said, folding her arms. Both of her eyebrows were raised as she waited for the reason that Elsa hadn’t said that when she had the chance.

“Well,” she replied, a little sheepishly. “I only thought about it twenty minutes ago. He does have a point about heirs too, but even if I never have a child, I’m almost certain you will.”

She took her sister’s hands, amused at the way Anna’s cheeks flushed. Anna shook her head vigorously. “Don’t talk like that. I don’t want you to be alone. You’ll find someone, and you’ll find someone you _love_.”

“Oh Anna. I’m already not alone. I have you, remember?” Elsa laughed when Anna threw her arms around her. Gently, she hugged her back. Though her heart clenched up every time she sees Shada, she knew it was only a fantasy to think she could have anything with her. “I’ll be fine as long as I have you. I don’t need anyone else.”

 _It is not the same._ , Anna thought. _And if you’re not going to do anything about it then it’s up to me._


	3. Frozen Flame

Being led by a talking snowman was strange. More than once Shada thought that it would be better to retreat to her guest room and hide the way her family wanted her to. Even though she hadn't wanted to come, she was glad she had. Just seeing the beautiful Queen made the journey worth it. Elsa had a freedom she didn't and it stirred a kind of craving within Shada. A craving to step out of the shadows and into the light. A craving _for_ Elsa that she didn't quite understand.

“Whatcha thinking about?” The snowman (Olaf, she reminded herself) rolled his head to the side in an attempt to imitate a head tilt. He studied her intently. At first glance he seemed simple minded but Shada decided that he was simply _naive_. A reflection of a world view now lost to her. Innocence. She wasn't like Queen Elsa. She couldn't create something fun or beautiful. She could only hurt people. Burn them. Turn them to ash.

“Nothing." The irony that Elsa kept sending her around with walking, talking snow wasn’t lost on her. But those books Olaf had shown her had had been _amazing._ Not real, but amazing.

“That’s a lot of something for nothing.” The snowman stopped in his waddling and turns to look up at her. He could tell a lot about Shada. How she always approached everything cautiously. She’d touched the books like she’d been afraid they’d turn to dust in her hands. With Elsa spending so much time thinking about her and looking at her, it became his focus too. Just like with Anna. Olaf could feel what they felt. “You were smiling and then you were frowning. Isn’t it supposed to be the other way around? You don’t want to turn a _smile_ upside down.”

“It is nothing,” Shada insisted, balling up her fists. Olaf started to look noticeably shinier and she struggled to calm herself. “It’s nothing that’s going to matter.”

“She really likes you know you. It’s nice to see Elsa have a friend. She only really has me and Anna and Kristoff kind of,” Olaf continued, oblivious to the heat. He stopped them in front of Elsa’s safe room. "Sven too. Do reindeers count?"

Shada stared at the beautiful painted snowflake on the door. Chill crept through the cracks and she gasped when Olaf opened it. Inside was a winter wonderland, different from the fallen snow outside. This was _crafted_. There were towers and spires of ice. At the center stood a gigantic flower. A rose, Shada thought. Her mother had a rose garden, carefully tended and protected against the desert sun. But those were red and orange, and this was the color of ice. Blues and violets, clear in places and frosted in others. Her breath misted inside from the cold. It was like Elsa had built a whole town, and the rose lay at the center.The way the light from the windows streamed through the ice, creating rainbows of color was _breathtaking_. “So much ice. I should not be here. This is her place, her sanctuary.”

“She welcomed you,” Olaf reminded her. “She only ever lets Anna in.”

“She must love her sister very much.” Shada reached up to touch the flower, hesitantly. It seemed so fragile.

“Oh, yes. She does. You can’t have one without the other, and they’ve got a lot of lost time to make up for. But you can’t just wrap yourself all up in one person. Even if they’re warm and _snuggly_ and make you feel like you’re floating on a fluffy cloud…” Olaf hugged himself, closing his eyes as he imagined a fluffy cloud. 

Shada laughed. “Anna has Kristoff, does she not? The…man in charge of the ice?” It seemed odd to her, but she supposed Elsa needed to delegate responsibility. What did she know? Shada would never have her own kingdom. At best she would be married off to some far off land as a bargaining chip. “She is so lucky.”

"It's true love," Olaf said, his voice making the words sound magical and romantic. Shada snorted.

"That is for fairy tales. The books were nice but just stories. They will not change anything." She folded her arms over herself, tucking her hands under her armpits to keep from accidentally melting the whole room. 

"You have to learn to accept yourself. What stops you is your fear." 

Shada looked up, startled by Elsa's voice. As always, the Queen was radiant and it made Shada's entire chest ache. Even the sound of her voice gave her chills. She noticed, as always, Elsa’s eyes and how bright they are. How scandalous (and wonderful) her dress was. Oddly, her breath didn’t mist. 

Elsa walked in, her shoes clicking on the ice. Shada backed away, her nerves overpowering her earlier stubbornness. Going back is really the only choice, the only other direction was towards Elsa and every time she got close to her she couldn’t think straight. She ran right into the flower and straightened her back.

“Thanks, Olaf, for showing her both the library and this room.” Elsa leaned down and gives the snowman a big hug, before sending him happily toddling off to ‘pester’ her sister whether Anna wanted the company or not. With a wave of her hand, she closed the doors behind him. Then she turned towards Shada and held out a hand. “I was so afraid. I locked myself away. My parents closed the castle down and wouldn’t allow visitors, and I stayed in my room away from my sister, because I hurt her once. She couldn’t be told what I could do, and I couldn’t let myself feel anything again. But that was a mistake and it hurt a lot of people. When I accepted myself, my sister accepted me again. Our bond, the love we have for each other _saved_ her life. You have to accept who you are and what you're capable of. You don’t _have_ to be afraid.”

Gently, Elsa took Shada’s hand. shada didn’t resist, as enthralled by Elsa’s eyes as the blonde was with hers. Elsa slid her hand up Shada’s arm, until she was touching bare skin under her sleeve. “Take your gloves off. Please. I won’t force you, but here, in this room, you can’t hurt anyone.”

“I could hurt _you_. And I already have.” She took Elsa’s hand by the wrist and turned it around. The skin of her palm is still reddened, but hadn’t blistered.

“I’m fine. It’s just a little sore.” Elsa felt as though she were dealing with a cornered animal and it wasn't that far from the truth. She brought her other hand up to Shada’s cheek. Elsa’s skin was cool to the touch and Shada leaned into it. Elsa quirked her eyebrow in a way that was almost hypnotic and Shada could feel something inside her threaten to float away.

Like she was floating on a fluffy cloud.

Oh no. Oh _no_. She jumped back and bumped into the flower again. Elsa chuckled softly and steadied her. Her voice was strong. “Here, let me show you then.”

The Queen traced her fingers through the air, snowflakes and bits of ice following in their wake. A ball of whirling snow started to form in the air between the two women. Elsa drew it closer to herself, shrinking it until it fit between her hands. When she opened them, an ice rose rested in her palms. “My powers scared me for so long, but they can make beautiful things…” She placed it in Shada’s hands and for the moment looked every bit as young as she actually was. Twenty-one was too young to be a Queen, but fate had other ideas. Elsa tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. “For..for _you_.”

That floating feeling made Shada dizzy and the nervousness in Elsa's voice didn't help. Shada’s vision blurred, and she looked up from the rose before putting it back into Elsa’s hand. Elsa looked disappointed until Shada started to remove her gloves. A flame sparked to life in her hands. “I cannot create beautiful things. All I can do is burn and destroy. Fire is death and ruin.”

Elsa slid her hands under Shada’s, her palms facing upward. “Oh, no. Fire is _life_ , just like water, earth and air. Shada, without fire how could we cook our food? Fire for warmth, fire for light. All of the elements can destroy, but they can give life, too.”

Unexpected tears fell down Shada's face, but Elsa had more to tell her. “I felt the same. That the only thing my powers could do was hurt people. And because I believed that, I made it true. But..Olaf. I made him. He’s sweet, and a little annoying but I made him for Anna and me and...I made life.”

Shada’s little flame flared and she started to panic. “I am going to melt everything you’ve made here!”

“Breathe, Shada, breathe! Relax, slow breaths. I can remake everything. Please.” Frost rapidly covered Elsa’s skin as she stepped back. Even her dress changed, looking more like armor. She lowered her voice, the tone making Shada's knees weak, “Let the fire burn.”

Flame shot up from Shada’s hands as soon as Elsa was safely away. Shada spread her hands, a ribbon of fire between her palms. She twirled around, waving her arms and wriggling her fingers, creating orange jets and red ribbons. The fire struck the ceiling but didn't scorch it. Shada laughed, surrounding herself in blossoms of fire. Petals and flowers and swirling shapes spun in pulsating patterns. She started to dance around, still laughing and giddy with joy. She'd never let go like this before, had never felt safe enough to let go. Whether or not it was Elsa's presence or this enchanted room, she didn't know.

It was a beautiful sight of raw, primal power, unhoned and unpracticed. Elsa wondered what Shada could do when she had more control. Already, all the ice and snow had melted, and Elsa drew the moisture to her before so the castle wouldn't flood. Even from a dozen steps back the inferno could be felt through her ice. Shada looked so happy, a hidden part of her now visible for the world to see. She had a fiery soul and Elsa was blessed to see it.

Shada dropped her hands to her sides, breathing heavily from the exertion. Nothing was on fire. Nothing was burned. She reached up to tuck her braids back under her head covering, exhausted but delighted.

“That was beautiful, Shada! You can control it!.” Elsa ran up to Shada, but came to a stop. Shada was staring, her mouth open and the Queen’s words going unnoticed. “Shada? What’s wrong?”

“Uhm, your…” She ducked her head and looked away, face burning. “Your dress melted.”

Elsa turned scarlet, creating a small snow flurry in her haste to reclothe herself. With her modesty restored, she folded her arms and looked around at everything but the princess. "Please never tell my sister." She wouldn’t live it down if Anna found out. 

Neither girl spoke for a long time, and just when Elsa thought she needed to say something, Shada’s voice filled the silence and was so quiet that Elsa almost thought she imagined it. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” She took Shada's hands, positioning them as they were earlier, with Elsa's hands beneath Shada's. “Shada…Make me a flower?”

“Elsa, what if-”

“Please? I want to try something.”

The fire flared once more, and slowly started to form a shape. Shada tried her hardest to mimic the beautiful flower that Elsa had made here, and after a minute of trying she had a shape she was happy with. She looked up at Elsa, and basked in the woman’s smile. The cold moved through her hands and Shada gasped as ice started to spread around the fire. In seconds the flame was frozen. Shada’s hands ached from the cold, but she didn't dare try to warm them up. They'd created something beautiful together and she was terrified of ruining it. The ice was somehow tinted a shade of orange with highlights of red and glittered like a diamond. By some strange magic light flickered inside it as though the flame still burned. 

Shada was so close that Elsa could’t stand it. She wanted to kiss her, stoke that fire that burned inside her. To know what it was like to let someone in besides Anna. But she hesitated. Were _either_ of them in a place to really know what they were doing? She was the _Queen of Arendelle_ , her personal needs had to be secondary. They'd only known each other a day, and a certain Prince of the Southern Isles had forever damaged Elsa's ability to trust strangers.

Shada wondered if Elsa’s breath would mist if they kissed. Elsa was cold and she was so warm and Shada hoped that ice could cool her down. She wanted desperately to open up to maybe the one person in the world that could understand who and what she was. But if her brother found out she'd exposed herself...

The door burst open with a slam and they jerked away from each other so quickly that the frozen flame fell to the ground and shattered. 

Elsa stared at the shards, the temperature dropping rapidly before she regained control of her temper. Shada breathed shallowly, quickly and jerkily pulling her gloves back on as her own powers threatened to war with Elsa’s. She couldn't tear her eyes from the shattered ice. Whatever magic had made it glow was gone now. It felt like a portent, a decision made for them

Elsa whirled on the person that interrupted them. One of her advisers. Her eyes were icy. “What’s going on? I thought I ordered no one to bother me when I’m in here?”

He looked afraid. “I’m sorry your majesty. But there’s been a... You’re needed _right_ away.”

Skin ashen, her voice shaking, Elsa asked, “Is it Anna? Has something happened to Anna?”

The man glanced at Shada, then back at Elsa. “No, the princess is fine...but you need to come quickly. Something _terrible_ has happened."


	4. No Good Option

“So. I think my sister is a little different,” Anna said, rubbing her arm nervously as she swung her legs on the wall. Below her, Kristoff exchanged a look with Sven. Sven glanced at his best friend, then at his best friend’s girl and tilted his head.

“You’re right, buddy. There _is_ something a little different about Elsa. I think it could be the _ice powers._ Who knew, right?” Kristoff threw an arm around Sven’s shoulders. “But, you know. I’m not complaining. She's a _master_ at ice."

“No!” Anna threw a snowball at them, hitting Kristoff in the head. She hopped down.“That’s not what I mean.”

Kristoff brushed snow off of his face and grins broadly at his girlfriend. She kind of terrified him, but in a good way and he loved her spunk. Anna was a force of nature in her own right, just in a different way from her sister. And more stubborn. He smiled stupidly, and got another snowball in his face for his effort.

Sven rolled his eyes and butted Kristoff into Anna. They fell over into a pile of limbs.

Kristoff pushed himself up and grinnned down at Anna. Out of the corner of his mouth he 'spoke' as Sven. "Now kiss."

"Great idea!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"Kristoff!" Anna shrieked in laughter as he smootched her, then lets out a contented sigh as she kissed him back. "I'm trying to talk about my sister."

"She's not invited to this party," he said, nuzzling her ear and grinning against Anna's skin. "Actually I have some _really_ interesting thoughts but you'll hit me."

Anna smacked him in the shoulder.

"See?"

"Off, you oaf." 

Kristoff sat up, reaching down to help Anna up as well, then pulled her into his lap. He sounded a little more serious. "Okay so you want to talk about your sister and how she's different. Besides the whole snow and ice thing."

"Well, uhm..." Anna threaded her arms around Kristoff's neck and played with his hair. “I mean. Okay. Have you ever seen her look at a man? There’ve been some really handsome men coming through lately and she treats them like everyone else.”

“So? She’s really busy, Anna. I think between her duties and you she doesn’t have time or energy to be courted. That doesn’t have to mean anything.” He was pretty busy, too. If Anna didn’t love him for some reason he figured he’d never find anyone! Being a Queen had to be some whole new level of preoccupied. 

“No! No, I mean...Okay a couple months ago we had that noble couple. The man was...well okay he looked like he stepped right out of a painting. He was so _charming_.” Anna sighed wistfully. “Elsa danced with both of them but she danced longer with the lady.”

“Well she wouldn’t want to look like she was moving in on another woman’s husband,” Kristoff replied, ignoring a small flair of jealousy. He could be charming. Really! “Or maybe she was just a better dancer.”

Sven snorted, trotting closer and then dropping to the snowy ground next to them. Kristoff wasn’t the smartest human, but he was still Sven’s human.

Kristoff shot a glance at Sven. “What. You think you know better? Fine, Sven, tell us all about how Elsa is different. See. I knew you don’t know. Don’t even pretend.”

" _Kristoff_. Have you seen our new visitors? From Tamrac?"

"That prince guy right? He's kind of handsome, if you go for that kind of thing, but he gives me the creeps. Like he's up to no good and he's not even trying to hide it."

Tilting her head, Anna studied her boyfriend cautiously. She valued his opinion. Kristoff could be dense at times but he wasn't a bad judge of character. "What about the rest of the family?"

"I spent three hours the other day showing the twins how to harvest ice!" He straightened, eyes alight at the subject. Ice and kids? It made him want things that he really needed to talk to Elsa about. Because if he was going to marry Anna he was going to need to go through the Queen. Which was the scariest thing he'd ever considered doing. Scarier than gigantic ice monsters.

"And the Princess?"

"She seems nice? A little quiet." There was something a little familiar about Shada. Like she reminded him a little bit of Elsa when the Queen git in her quieter moods. Kristoff hadn't given it much thought. “And she’s pretty. I hope they become friends. Elsa needs friends.”

Kristoff put his free arm around the reindeer. “Not as pretty as you, bud.”

Anna’s palm hit her face so hard that the sound echoed off of the wall. “Oh my god, I love you but you’re so freaking dense!”

“Spell it out for me then! You shouldn’t assume things if you don’t know what’s really going on, right? It’s better to be bluntly honest.” His expression was so innocent that Anna sighed, and flopped her head onto his shoulder. She mumbled something.

“I didn’t catch that.”

He knew where this was going or at least thought he did, but he wanted Anna to just say it.

When Anna mumbled again, Kristoff took her head and lifted it off of his shoulder. “Try that again?”

“I think my sister is-”

“Princess Anna!” The foreign minister interrupted them and the look of irritation that crossed Anna's face made Kristoff fear for the man’s life. “You need to come quickly!”

-

The entire castle was in chaos. By the time Elsa arrived, the castle guards were squared off against the Tamracian soldiers and bloodshed was just a spark away. She separated both parties with a wall of ice. “Enough! Everyone calm down!”

She snapped her fingers at the nearest Guard, a woman a little older than her. “Lock the castle down until we know for sure what’s going on.”

“Your majesty, the Captain said-”

Elsa quirked her eyebrow, not caring what the Captain said. The Captain of the Guard was an older gentleman who’d been in his position for longer than Elsa had been alive. But the Captain wasn't the queen. The girl wilted, then straightened. “Yes, your majesty. Right away!”

Whirling, Elsa walked towards the Tamracian Captain, but before she could address him Tarik burst into the hallway. He turned burning, angry eyes on her. “My father is dead, slain in _your_ castle.”

Behind her, Shada gasped, and rushed past Elsa. “Let me see him!” Tarik grabbed her arm hard enough to make Shada wince and Elsa’s already fraying patience grew thinner.

He leaned in close, hissing into her face. “You, I’ll deal with later.”

Shada jerked away, and disappeared into the Royal guest rooms. Elsa held her hands out, palms up. “Tarik, I’m sorry. Please know that I understand the pain of your loss, and whatever has happened, we’ll find the person responsible and bring them to justice.”

“Justice, your majesty? No, I do not wish for justice.”

“Your father would have,” she pointed out, and Tarik’s face turned red with anger.

“My father is _dead_. Is this the hospitality Arendelle shows it’s potential allies?” 

Elsa studied his face. Grief blinded him, but he was a very shrewd, ambitious person. His words were heavy with threat. She didn't like being threatened. “Are you accusing me of something, Tarik?”

She had an unkind thought. What if he was the one that committed regicide?

“There’s really only a few choices,” the prince said, his eyes growing narrower. Elsa felt uncomfortably warm, but didn't dare glance in the direction Shada had gone in. Shada must be feeling the grief of losing her father and Elsa wished she could comfort her. She’d never forgiven herself for being unable to comfort Anna.

She foughts the urge to fold her arms, to show any weakness in front of Tarik. And almost anxious chill ran through her body and settled in her stomach. “Option one, marry you?”

He swept his hands out, and his smile made her unease worse. “We can unite our countries over this tragedy, your majesty. It doesn’t have to come to something... distasteful.”

“What use is a marriage where we never see each other? I will not leave Arendelle, and Tamrac will need you.” She maintained a diplomatic tone, while still trying to show sympathy. She'd liked the Sultan. He was friendly and kind and his son was the polar opposite. Shada and the twins seemed to be the children that took the most after him. It took some effort to keep her voice steady.

“Your sister can rule in your stead, and there can justice for my father’s death. You will return to me, and I would prefer it be of your own free will.” The man folded his arms, leveling a smug look at her. 

“I can promise you that you’ll never have my hand,” Elsa said, ice spreading on the floor from where she was standing. To her satisfaction, Tarik actually took a step back. Her voice grew colder as her temper heated. “Option three, your highness. Leave my kingdom. Never return.” 

Tarik straightened his shoulders, and his smug look returned. “If not your hand then, your sister’s. If you’re so concerned about keeping your kingdom safe-”

A lance of ice spiked towards Tarik from the ground, stopping just shy of his left eye. More spikes of ice surrounded him until he couldn't move without risk of being injured. One spike slowly pressed into his throat, bit by bit. 

If Elsa had one rage button, it was Anna's safety. Hands shaking with unconcealed rage, face twisted with anger, Elsa snapped. “Suggest anything about my sister again and I _will_ show you winter’s wrath!” 

“Elsa!” Anna and Kristoff barreled into the hallway. Anna caught herself when she skidded on the ice and tried to take in the scene. “Calm down!” She didn't know what’s going on but impaling the prince of a foreign countrya was probably bad.

The ice stopped moving against Tarik’s neck, retreated. Elsa dropped her hands to her sides, and she wondered just what she'd done.

Tarik touched his neck, his fingers coming away wet with blood. He looked at his hand in shock, then at Elsa. “War it is then. You’ve no idea what you’re in for.”

Elsa narrowed her eyes, balling her hands into fists. "Go before I turn your ships to splintered wood and freeze your miserable, shriveled heart."

-

The sky was clear, the moon allowing her to watch the ship sail away. Elsa stood atop her castle, her arms wrapped around her chest as she gripped them so tightly her knuckles were white. A light formation of frost coated her skin and the roof. A good man was murdered under her roof, and now her people faced war. A war what was her fault. She always lost control, why did she think she could help Shada?

She focused on the girl she’d last seen standing on deck looking back at her. She’d never see Shada again, or the joy on her face as she got to stop hiding her true self. Never feel the warmth of her flame.

They'd been interrupted and that was for the best, Elsa decided. If they'd kissed, or even gotten closer it would hurt worse. Or so she told herself. At least this way she could shut down her emotions and focus on Arendelle.

“Elsa?” Anna approached her cautiously, then placed a hand on her back. Elsa froze her tear ducts and put on a tiredly brave expression.

“We’ll be okay, Anna. I promise.”

“Will _you_ be okay?” She hugged her, and Elsa let herself sag a little against Anna.

It wasn't at all what she meant to say but it came out of her mouth anyway. “What’s it like to be in love?”

“Uhm. Well it’s really nice. Kind of warm.” Anna rubbed Elsa's shoulder, thinking how weird that was to ask right now. “Like when I see Kristoff I get filled with this elated energy. And when he touches me I feel all these little shocks and my head gets foggy. Or maybe that's ust gas.”

“Some of that sounds like how I feel about you,” Elsa noted, lifting a hand to Anna’s cheek. “The giddiness and warmth.”

“There’s a hundred ways to love someone, silly.” Anna gave her sister a considering look. “Why? Is there someone? Oh my god, there’s someone isn’t it! Is it Shada? It’s Shada, I knew it! I kind of suspected and it was a little weird to think about at first, I mean _how_ would that even _work_ , but if she makes you happy then...” She glanced out towards the sea, then back at Elsa. The figurative mask Elsa wore can't hide her feelings. Not this time. Anna dropped her gaze. “Oh.” 

“Anna, tomorrow I’m going to assign you your own personal guard. She’ll teach you to defend yourself as well.”

“I think I can handle myself. I took out a wolf!” With a lute, but still.

A smile ghosted across Elsa’s face, and she kissed her sister’s forehead. “Please, do this for me?”

“Do you really think they’ll attack us?” Anna’s face fell, and she snuggled in, tucking her head under Elsa’s chin. Elsa hugged Anna tightly, but didn’t answer right away. 

“I don’t know. But I have to assume the worse.” She let go, and lifted her hands. A large gust of cold wind gusted down from the mountains, chopping up the sea. The ship’s sails caught the wind, hastening it's departure. The outer harbor started to freeze, an icy barrier between the open ocean and Arendelle. If nothing else, it made her feel better.

“What about the murderer?”

What about him? In a voice as cold as the storm that brewed in her eyes or the fear inside her chest, Elsa answered, “I’m sure he’s already planning his war.”


	5. The Fury

If one didn't count the whole freezing the country thing, this was Elsa's first crisis as Queen. Three weeks after Tarik and his family departed, an official declaration of war arrived. Elsa’s already sour mood worsened. Arendelle's military was small, and hadn't been involved in a real conflict in a century. The thought of sending her people into harm’s way made Elsa physically sick, yet she held steady through meeting after meeting with her advisers and Generals. 

Faced with the prospect of a quick defeat, Elsa reluctantly called up a draft. She also erected barriers. Walls of ice with tunnels to allow trade to continue. Tunnels that she could collapse with a moment’s notice. Besides walls and the frozen fjord, she created blizzards to rage in the mountains and along the coast. Elsa poured her sadness and anger into monsters of ice and snow to patrol the borders. 

Anna spent much of her time in town, helping boost the morale of the people. Surrounded by winter, morale was down, even if they might have felt safe. On one such day she passed a stall in the market, then backtracked when she recognized the salesman. “Uhm. Hello? Oaken?”

“Anna!” The big man clapped his hands together, and then leaned on the stand. It creeked. Behind him were assorted winter supplies, including coats and snowshoes. “I vant to help! Big big vartime blowout! Vinter supplies for the troops! Huge discounts!”

She looked back towards the castle and spying Elsa standing atop the keep even from here. Elsa had been standing in that spot a lot lately, but never looked tired. “Okay, I’ll send General Kelsea over.” Anna gave him her brightest smile. “Our soldiers need to stay varm--warm! Tamrac just von’t...won’t be prepared for the vi-winter the way Arendelle is.” 

It was so hard not to pick up Oaken’s speech patterns and Anna didn’t want him to think she’s making fun of him. “You’re doing a good thing, Oaken. How’s the family?”

“Nico has enlisted in the army. He is being taught how to fight.” Oaken bit his lower lip and tapped his finger tips together. “I am scared for him, but excited too. He vill make a good soldier! To defend our childrens. But I vorry. Vhat if he doesn’t come home?”

Anna reached across the stall and squeezed Oaken’s shoulder. “My sister will do everything in her power to make sure Nico and all our soldiers stay safe. She has no intention on attacking. If they really want this war they can come to _us_. And good luck on them making it through that blizzard.” 

“But vhat about the Queen? Who vill keep her grounded.” He lowered his voice, and added, nodding his head for emphasis. “I am glad this is vinter, I cannot afford another big summer blowout.”

Oaken had a point, Anna realized, looking back towards her sister. Elsa took an oath to defend and protect Arendelle at any cost, and she feared her sister could lose herself in the process. “I’ll see if I can get her to take a day off.” She waves at Oaken and he twiddles his fingers back at her as she runs off.

She could hear him behind her calling out. “Come to Oaken’s Trading Post! Official supplier of the Arendelle army! Discount vith valid military ID!”

-

Elsa didn't need to stand atop the keep, nor did she really need to reinforce her magic. Her power was so great that once switched on she could let it do what it needed to do. The difficulty came in keeping it _contained_. Not to conceal it (never again), but to prevent it from overwhelming the country. She needed barricades, not prison walls or eternal winter. She wanted her people safe, not afraid.

It was also physically exhausting, which was never a problem before. But she knew how to hide how she felt, so she hid it from everyone, even Anna. 

Which was why Kristoff felt confident enough to approach Elsa as she descended the stairs back into the castle. “Your majesty!”

She shot him a look and he smiled sheepishly. “Elsa, I mean. I never know when to call you what. Anyway. So with this war brewing, I’ve been thinking…”

Sighing, the Queen clasped her hands behind her back, rolling and unrolling a note between her fingers. She was a little frazzled, her braid partially undone. Her temper was short today but she didn’t want to take it out on her sister’s boyfriend. Mostly. “That’s always dangerous, Kristoff.”

“Hey!” He looked positively indignant, and Elsa held up a hand.

“I’m teasing. Go on.”

“Well, it’s about your sister. Your sister and me. We’ve been kind of together now for over a year. And that’s forever time.” Kristoff scuffed his feet on the marble floor and Elsa looked down at them, then up at the anxious expression on his face. Her heart sank as his intentions become clear. “And I...she completes me. But she’s also part of you. And you’re the only family she has. So I wanted to get your permission. To marry her. And then you’ll both have a bigger family?”

Something inside of Elsa threatened to break. Her first instinct was to deny him, violently. Ice threatened to form at Elsa's feet. But what good would that accomplish? Kristoff was a good man, and clearly more nervous than she’d ever seen him before. He cared about Anna. Loved her. But he could be taking her sister away from her at a time when her country was at war and the first person she’d ever fallen for is with the _enemy._ Her grip on the note in her hands tightened.

Kristoff stared at her, wondering if he’dpicked a bad time. But Elsa straightened her shoulders, and gave him her best royal smile. “You have my blessing. You make her so happy, and I think the people can use a bit of cheer right now. Besides.” Elsa waved her hand at him. “Since I’m unlikely to have any children, it’s up to Anna, and it’s best if you both get right to that.”

Kristoff's face turned scarlet. Elsa smirked, and then quirked her brow. “You haven’t gotten started early, have you?”

“What? No. No! Oh no. No no we haven’t. At all.” He waved his hands in front of him. “I would never, _ever_ do that to your sister. I mean, she’s worth doing that to, but I don’t want to. Well I want to but it has to be right, I don’t want to do her wrong. So I would do that to your sister, just not right now! Please don’t freeze me.”

Mood lifted, Elsa placed a hand on Kristoff’s arm. “Whatever Anna wishes to do is her choice, Kristoff. Whether or not I approve. Her happiness means _everything_ to me.” Elsa hoped she'd be welcome into the extended family, but knew she couldn't deny her sister that. And it was neither Kristoff nor Anna’s fault that Elsa blew eighteen years of sister-hood that she’d never get back.

-

“What’s wrong?” 

Olaf stood in the doorway of her chambers, and Elsa hastily iced her hair back into something elegant, and wiped tears from her face. “Nothing’s wrong, Olaf. Just resting.”

She waved the snowman over, then knelt to hug him. “You’ll never leave me, right?”

Elsa hugs were really some of the best hugs, and Olaf hugged her back as best he could with his stubby stick arms. “Why would I do that?”

Elsa hugged him for a few minutes longer, before she composed herself and stood. It wasn't very Queenly behaviour (or very rational), but it felt like she was losing her sister instead of gaining a brother. “Thank you. I needed to hear that right now.”

“Why? Is someone leaving? I know that nice girl left. I liked her. She made me feel warm inside, like floating on a fluffy cloud.” Olaf hopped into a chair and plopped down, folding his hands in his lap and wriggling his feet. “Do you miss her, Elsa?”

“Yes, but that can’t be helped now.” She turned her back to the snowman and walked to a window to open it.. “Tell me if you get too warm. I don’t want you to melt while I’m distracted.

“Will do!” Olaf hummed to himself, looking around Elsa’s bedroom. Blues and whites, and a wall-sized shelf filled with books she’d taken from the library. “Your bedroom is very...blue. I like blue. It’s a nice color. Reminds of the sky in summer.” He sighed contentedly, then looked on the table next to him. There was a piece of paper, with some writing on it.

Naturally curious, he picked it up to read it. “‘Dearest Elsa.’ Ooh, you’re a dearest. This handwriting is really calming. ‘Dearest Elsa.’” The snowman squinted at the writing, “Mmhmm...mmm...oh that’s very interesting. I don’t know what treason means, but that’s very interesting.”

Elsa snatched the letter out of Olaf’s hands and smoothed the paper out, looking down at it anxiously and chewing her lip. She neatly folded it and walked over to her bookshelf. Elsa took down one of the books that she’d lent to Shada while the girl had been in Arendelle, and slipped the note into it. “She did a very stupid thing when she snuck that into her brother’s declaration of war.”

“She wanted you to know she was okay. And that you make her feel like she’s floating on-”

“A fluffy cloud, yes,” Elsa finished. What good was that when Shada was leagues away and probably locked in her chambers. She sighed in exasperation, then placed a hand on Olaf’s head and smiled. “It’s hard to be in a bad mood around you. Don’t tell Anna, please? I don’t want her to worry about me. I’ll be fine.” She smoothed out the front of her dress after letting go of Olaf. “I’ve got far more important things to worry about.”

Elsa left her chambers with Olaf close behind her. Three hundred steps to the throne room (it used to be more, but then she grew up), and Elsa sank into the seat. She was grateful for no court today. 

“Queen Elsa! Queen Elsa!” A man rushed into the room, flanked by guards. She stood as he gets closer, recognizing his clothing as being from Corona.

“Catch your breath.” Nothing was so important that it couldn’t wait for the man to breath properly. He nodded, resting his palms on his knees, before straightening.

“Word from Corona, your majesty. Tamrac’s fleet has been spotted.”

Elsa felt ice grip her stomach that had nothing to do with her powers. “Any sign of attack on land?”

“Not at the time I was sent.”

She closed the distance between them and put her hand on his shoulder. “Get some rest, I’ll see to it that you get a warm meal. Thank you.”

The courier bowed, and was escourted away by her guards. Alone again, Elsa paced the throne room, trying to think. She then sat, drumming her fingers into the armrest of her throne and then weaved snowflakes in the air before her while trying to decide what needed to be done. She’d have to arrange her fleet wisely, within the ice. Maybe even a _maze_. Now that was an idea

Before long, the pattern of ice started to resemble wings. She sat up straighter, stretching the pattern out. The sound of ice cutting through the air filled the throne room, and Elsa could no longer sit still as she _sculpted_. Protective instincts and _cold fury_ coalesce into form. Elsa’s creation knelt before her, razor wings of ice and snow folded against its back as the Queen cupped it’s face. “ _Kára_. Stand, please. I have a very important task for you.”

Olaf watched, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide. He’d been created simpler, faster, from a burst of warm emotion and fresh joy. Effortlessly. But this creature, this beautiful, gleaming _Valkyrie_ was forged from the hardest, coldest ice from deep within Elsa. It took so much out of her that the Olad had to waddle up and lean against her leg to offer her comfort, and something to lean against.

Kára looked up. She had sharp, high cheekbones and eyes that glittered like diamonds framed by icicle hair. Her skin shimmered and shone. When she stood, she towered over Elsa, and when she stretched her wings out it seemed like they filled the throne room. She sounded like the tinkling of crystal as she moved, but the shield that formed on her left arm and the sword of jagged ice in her right hand betrayed her purpose. “What would you have me do?”

“...You’re pretty.”

Both the Valkyrie and Elsa look at Olaf. The snowman couldn't take his eyes off of Kára, even after she lopped his head off with one clean stroke. Despite being decapitated, Olaf had a sappy smile on his face.

Elsa put her hand on the Valkyrie’s arm. “Olaf means no harm. Save your wrath for Tamrac.”


	6. The Mission

Anna stormed into the throne room later than Elsa expected, a fury in her sister's eyes and hands balled into little fists. “ _ELSA!_ What did you _do_?!”

Elsa is prepared, and poised. She held up her hands, palm outward. “Calm down, Anna. I know what I’m doing and Kristoff will be fine.”

“You send my boyfriend on some kind of military thing without even talking to me about it? _Either_ of you??” Kristoff was going to face her wrath for agreeing to whatever Elsa had asked of him, but for the moment worry and anger at her sister were taking stage, front and center.

“Anna-”

“No! I’m so _angry_ at you! I’m going after him. I’m not going to let him go off on some kind of suicide mission without me!” In a flurry, Anna whirled and ran out of the throne room, Elsa calling her name behind her. Her feet pounded on the stones of the castle, and the bridge to town quickly came into sight. To her astonishment, guards barricaded her exit. “Excuse me. Princess coming through.”

“Anna, let me explain.” 

Turning towards her sister, Anna folded her arms, waiting impatiently. “What is _wrong_ with...you know what. Okay.” Maybe she could give Elsa enough rope to hang herself with. “Please, sister. _Proceed._.”

Elsa’s composure started to slip, and she squeezed one hand with the other. “You can’t go looking for him. I can’t risk losing you! You’re all that I have. It’s _dangerous_ , Anna!”

“But not so dangerous that Kristoff can do it? Keep this up, and you _will_ lose me. Can’t you understand?” Anna took Elsa’s hands. “You can’t lock me away in some tower for my own safety, and you can’t just send people on mysterious missions!”

“Can’t I? I’m the _Queen_. If I need Kristoff to do something for this kingdom, then I will have him do it!” Elsa lowered her voice, her hands twitching in Anna’s. “It is important, and it needs to be done, Anna. I needed someone I could trust.” She pulled her hands out of Anna’s and wrung them together.

“Is it for Arendelle? Really? Or does it have something to do with Shada and you don’t want to _admit_ it?” Elsa’s eyes widened and Anna knew she hit the mark. She pushed forward. “You let yourself be vulnerable, you opened yourself up and fell in love and now she’s not here and we’re at war with her country!”

“She had nothing to do with that!” 

“I believe you! But there’s nothing you can do, Elsa. She’s so far away and we’re in so much danger.” Anna thought about the people preparing for war. Some of them were going to get hurt. People were going to die. “Let me go after Kristoff. We’ll figure something out, there has to be another way. Arendelle needs to come first, Elsa.”

“I thought you were on my side, Anna. You’re supposed to be the romantic one. What happened to wanting me to find love?” Elsa hugged her hands under her arms.

“I’m always on your side, but part of that is telling you when you’re being irrational. Now call off the guards and let me get my boyfriend!”

Some of her words sink in, making Elsa feel ashamed. She hadn’t been thinking straight since the letter, and a great deal of her thoughts were spent on Shada and her brother. Mostly Shada. Now her sister was being pulled away from her sooner than she was ready for. Softly, she said. “If that’s your wish.”

Something large descended from the sky like a meteor, yet it landed delicately besides Elsa. Anna stared, mouth agape at the winged woman made of snow and ice, so intricately created that she didn't have the words to describe it.

Elsa rested her hand on the Valkyrie’s arm. This one, while a superb warrior, was still gentler in nature than her sister. “Sigrid, Kára should be past the blizzard wall by now. I need you to take my sister and catch up to her and Kristoff.”

“As you wish, your majesty.” The creature turned towards Anna, and held out her hand. Her voice sounded like the twinkling of ice in a glass. “Be not afraid.”

“You...Elsa, she’s _beautiful_.” Without hesitation, she took Sigrid’s hand. If nothing else, she trusted her sister with her life, no matter how angry she might be.

“She and her sisters will protect Arendelle, so that our people will be safe.” Elsa looked up, and Anna’s gaze followed her sister’s. Far overhead, dozens of the Valkyries circled.

-

“You can put me down now,” Kristoff complained. The Valkyrie carried him in her arms like he were some kind of sack of flour, and it was growing uncomfortable by the minute. And cold. Kára ignored him, beating her wings against the thin mountain air as she flew them over the barrier storms Elsa had erected.

“I mean it, we can’t just fly there the whole way, I need a break!”

“Will it stop your complaining?” She asked, the sound like glaciers rumbling inside her frozen throat.

“Yeah, just a break, I won’t complain for a whole twenty minutes.” Kristoff folded his arms in unconscious mimicry of his girlfriend and decided that reindeers were better than Valkryies, too.

Kára ley him go. He fell, screaming and flailing his limbs as the snowy ground rushed up towards him. The Valkryie caught him by the ankle at the last second, and then unceremoniously dropped him into the snow. He landed face first in a snowbank. Kristoff figured he probably deserved that. 

Digging himself out and brushing himself off, he gave the ice woman a dour look. “The Queen put me in charge of this operation, and when I give an order you need to obey it.”

A very human emotion that crossed Kára’s face. The Valkryie sneered, then nodded her head. “So be it.”

Kristoff rubbed his hand along the back of his neck, eyeing her warily. “Why do I think that’s going to bite me in the-”

“Kristoff!”

That as the _last_ voice he expected to hear out here. And it was coming from above him. Kristoff looked up to see Anna hovering above him in the arms of another Vaklryie. How many of them had Elsa created, and how could that backfire? Elsa hadn't been the most rational person since the whole mess with Tamrac started.

“Anna, what are you doing all the way out here?” He gestured at the way she is being carried and gave Kára a look. “See? That’s how you carry someone.”

“Do you want to be carried like a bride, Kristoff?” Anna hopped out of Sigrid’s arms and rushed over to him.

“Yes, yes I want to be carried like a bride,” Kristoff said petulantly. Anna’s arms wrapped around him and he kissed her. “You shouldn’t be out here. This is a very dangerous mission.”

“I know my sister wants you to get Shada,” Anna said, pulling away and looking up at him. She trailed her fingers down his arm, until she’s touching his hands. “But you can’t do that alone. You’ll need help. I’ll help.” She straightened her back to try to look tougher than she was. “I can help.”

“Oh no. Oh no you’re not going to help. I remember the last time I went with you on something and we almost got killed by a _snow monster!_ ” The Valkryies bristled. “No offense.”

“Offense taken,” Kára said, only to be elbowed by Sigrid. The younger Valkyrie shook her head. “None taken, truly.” 

“Mine is nicer than yours.” Anna tugged at Kristoff’s hand. “Elsa is in _love_. And I don’t think that Shada’s bad, like her brother.”

“Anna, remember the last time you let your emotions cloud your judgement?” 

“I do.” She poked him hard in the chest, then laughed sheepishly. “You, remember? Hans was just this one time thing where I was being a total idiot.”

Kristoff’s shoulders sagged. “I don’t see what Shada has to do with Elsa being in love. She can’t possibly have a thing for what’s his face Prince guy.”

Anna sucked her lips into her mouth, then thwapped him in the shoulder. “She’s in love with _Shada_!”

“But Shada is a girl.”

“Yes.”

“A girl can’t love a girl.”

“Yes she _can_.”

“Okay but then does that mean a man can love a man?”

“Duh?”

“You know, I never heard of...I mean ... well actually that would explain a lot about-”

“Kristoff.” Anna tugged at his arm. 

"You know Elsa did mention something about not having kids. I thought she was just afraid she'd never find anyone but I guess she was talking about that. I don't think she actually wants kids any-.”

She tugged harder. “ _Kristoff!_ ”

“But now that you mention it makes a lot of sense. About Shada. I mean Elsa did get these googly eyes around her, kind of like how you do sometimes.”

“Kris- I get googly eyes?" Anna stopped in her protesting, unsure if she should be offended or not.

“You get the most adorable googly eyes, and I love it,” He assured her, cupping her cheek. Then he pinched one. “You guys are more alike than you realize. So Elsa’s in love. Huh.”

Anna rubbed her cheek. “You’re okay with that?”

“Why wouldn’t I be? Okay then. Lets go kidnap ourselves a princess.” Kristoff clapped his hands together. They had two Valkyries with them now, and he’s actually seen first hand Anna’s strength. Not that anyone ever really talked about it, but the woman was pretty strong. Kristoff had once seen her lift her bed up while looking for something. “What were you trying to tell me before?”

“Oh right.” Anna grabbed Kristoff’s head and pointd it towards the valley below. “That.”

There was an encampment. Thousands of tents and horses and cannons, and tens of thousands of men. The flag of Tamrac flew over the largest tent and a figure stepped out of it. It was too far away to make out anything but Anna bet it was the new Sultan Tarik. And he was on Arendelle’s doorstep.

“We need to warn Elsa!” There was a sudden rush of air and Anna turned around in time to see Kára launch into the sky. “Where is she going?!”

“I don’t know.” Kristoff tried to follow her path as it arced high overhead. 

“She is going to kill the Sultan,” Sigris said. Her tone is solemn.

“Why?” Anna looked back towards the army below.

“Because Elsa wanted her to,” Kristoff guessed. 

"Elsa would never!" But Anna wondered if the Valkryie had picked up on some unvoiced thought when Elsa was angry. She wouldn't want that, but sometimes thoughts could intrude.

The other Valkyrie beat her wings as suddenly as her sister had, and shot towards the valley. Anna shouted after her, but Sigrid is gone. 

“We have to warn your sister,” Kristoff said, grabbing Anna’s hand, but before he can move, he became transfixed by the scene below.

Kára dropped from the sky, wings pulled back, her body like a shaft and her sword pointing downward like the point of the spear.

Sigrid moved just a meter off the ground, as fast as a rocket on a long curve around the camp, before darting among the tents. She cut horses free from their reins and overturned cannons by the dozens. Her actions started a stampede as the cavalry’s mounts bolted in every direction.

Tarik looked up, the Valkyrie glistening in the morning sun as she descended towards him. The snow at his feet turned to vapor as he juts his hands skyward. Flame like a tidal wave filled the air and engulfed Kára, her cry of agony echoing through the mountains. Anna covered her mouth with her hand as Kristoff grabbed the other and started to pull her through the snow.

“Anna, come on!”

“He killed her, he just … just like that! With fire! He has _fire_!” 

“I know!”

Anna’s feet suddenly left the ground. Sigrin had them now. And clinging tightly to the Valkryie’s chest was Shada.


	7. Besieged

The air hummed with the cracking of ice and the screeching of Elsa's Valkryies. Tamrac's navy remained frozen in ice, but they fought as though heedless of the danger they were in. The ice doesn't stop them, all it does is give their army a land bridge.

"We need to know where the rest of their army is," Elsa said. She kept her face impassive, though her stomach was tied into knots. She squeezed her left hand with her right as Captain Skarsgard stood in front of her. It sickened her, what she must do, but this was part of being the Queen. This was part of defending her people. "Take volunteers and scout."

He bowed to her, and the clanking of his armor followed in his wake. Elsa had just ordered that man to his death.

This idea of sitting safe in her castle while her people fought and died didn't sit well with her. Elsa looked out the window to survey the scene, then turned to her advisors. "Open the gates, I want every person who is unable to fight safe behind our walls."

"There may not be time. They're crossing the ice faster than your ice creatures can fight them off."

"Do it. I should have done that sooner." Elsa started moving out of her throne room, her mind made up. Her guards stared at her. "Move aside, please."

"You shouldn't go out there, your grace." One exchanged a glance with the other. "It's not safe."

"Step aside," Elsa repeated, her voice as cold as the ice that started to swirl around her. The guards pulled the door open, she ran out. With each step, the chill coated her body. Ice covered her feet and then her shins, running up her legs like crystalline armor. By the time Elsa reached the harbor she glittered in the sun, arrayed in blue-white armor of the hardest ice she can imagine.

She stepped onto the frozen harbor, then lifted her hands. 

Ice erupted underneath one ship, a massive spiked hand lifting it into the air, then crushing it in between gigantic fingers. The hand threw the remains at another ship, then Elsa brought it crashing down towards a battalion of soldiers.

Turning and moving her hands, Elsa forced a barricade of ice to jut towards the sky. The barricade surrounded the harbor, trapping Tamrac's fleet and its cargo of soldiers inside a dome. That ought to buy some time she though, and perhaps freeze them out so that they surrender.

But already she could hear the cannonfire, and her dome began to crack. Elsa balled her fists up, fighting a wave a fear in the pit of her stomach. It would be easy to collapse the dome onto the enemy fleet. Crush them under thousands of tons of ice. Send a message to the world that Arendelle was not to be trifled with. She turned to look back at her kingdom. _No._ She started to raise more walls of ice. _I will not become what they feared I would be!_

Walls built, Elsa ran up astaircase, destroying it with ice as she moved. At the top, she watched as the Tamrac army blasted a hole in her dome.

**-**

It took too long to get back to Arendelle. They had to rest and eat, and the more time passed the more Anna wanted to freak out. “We need to get moving! They’re _right_ behind us and I don’t think they care if some of them drop dead from the march.”

Kristoff rolled his shoulders and affected a brighter expression when he looked at Anna. “We needed to eat, and Sigrin needed to rest.”

The Valkryie staood nearby, stoic and leaning on her sword. Her wings trembled, and her icy skin was cracked and worn. “I am fine. My mistress however, is not.”

“I used to watch my brother play war games with our father. Tarik hated when I would join in, but Father…” A sad look crossed Shada’s face, firelight casting shadows below her eyes. “Tarik’s favorite tactic was to draw the enemy out with much of his forces, and then attack them from behind with the remainder, and he always holds something in reserve should plans go wrong.”

“That wasn’t the main force of his army, was it?” Anna asked, sagging against Kristoff as he wrapped his arms around her.

“The sea attack was the diversion, this was the main attack.”

Kristoff’s eyes moved between each of the women, and then to the Valkryie and how much effort it was taking her just to hold together. He wondered what kind of toll this is taking on Elsa, and if there was a difference between mindlessly creating an eternal winter, and trying to consciously direct so many things at once. He wasn't sure they'd even make it back to Arendelle alive.

He looked down at Anna, then took her hands. “Marry me.”

Anna started, looking up at him in shock. “What? Wait, you’re doing this _now_?!”

“Yes! This is the time I’m doing this! You mean the world to me, Anna. And I know I’m not perfect and you’re sister is this scary ice queen but she gave me her blessing-”

“You talked to _Elsa_ about this!?” Anna threw up her hands. “We’re in the middle of a _war_ and we could _die_ and…” She trailed off, lifting her hands to Kristoff’s face. “Oh.” 

“Yeah. Oh..” He put his hands over hers. “I’ve been thinking about this for months. Then I had to approach Elsa without her trying to kill me over it and let me tell you, I think she actually thought about it for a second.”

Shada looked embarrassed at the scene, fidgeting with the cloth in her hair as she spoke up. “She must be jealous, Anna. You’re all she has in the world.”

 _Maybe not anymore,_ Anna thought. Before she could voice it, Sigrin charged towards them.

“We need to move, now.”

“We’re having a moment, wait a sec, we can’t just-” Anna shrieked as the Valkryie lifted all three of them into her arms and barreled into the sky. She looked behind them - Tarik’s army was only minutes away from their camp. How were they moving so fast?

“Oh my god.”

At Kristoff’s voice, Anna turned her head. Arendelle spread out before them, massive walls of ice surrounding the town and the castle. Jagged, sharp spikes were positioned between the castle and the harbor, some of them hundreds of feet tall. As they approached, one started to twist and move through the air, before crashing into a pair of cannons. A lone figure in glittering armor stood atop a single spire of ice - what had once been a wall broken into rubble.

**-**  


Skarsgard hadn’t returned and there was no sign of Kristoff or her sister. Everything was spiraling out of control. Elsa kept her own forces in reserve, unwilling to risk more lives and acting as a literal and figurative shield for Arendelle. But as the hours dragged on, she began to feel panic. The Tamracians break through every barrier she threw up. They’re well armed, with canons and crossbows, and she keeps spotting flashes of fire.. They seemed completely unphased by the snow and ice. The fire was concerneing. She feared Shada working _with_ them. That she'd been fooled. But if not that, what was it? Some new technology made just to fight her?

Cannons were easy enough to destroy, but doubt weaved its way into her heart. She should have crushed them all. All this wasted effort, to protect people who were trying to harm her. Faced with the Tamracian army before her, she warred with herself over what to do. She didn't see the soldier with the cross bow until the bolt was buried into her shoulder.

A lance of ice impaled him. Fear turned to rage and Elsa held out her hand. The ice beneath the invaders’ feet starts to rumble, and then separate. Thousands of soldiers fall into the newly created cavern, looking around in horror as the walls started to close in on them.

“Elsa, no!”

Her sister’s voice was nearly lost to her, but she could see her out of the corner of her eye. Hair whipping around her face, Elsa shouted, “This is the only way to protect my people!”

The walls stopped closing as a second voice registered to Elsa’s ears. “They are just following orders! They are people, just like you! It’s Tarik who is the bad guy here! My brother, not my people! _Please_ …” 

Below them, the soldiers are trapped. She sealed them off, leaving only enough of a gap to allow air through. She could barely register the pain in her shoulder. Silence descended on the battlefield as the wind wound down. Shada held her hand out and Elsa took it, threading her fingers into the other woman’s. She wavered on her feet. “Kristoff, Anna...thank you.”

Elsa’s world spun. The last thing she registered was the sky, dark and angry overhead. 

When she opened her eyes again, she was laying in her bed. Her shoulder twinged painfully as she tried to sit up. “What-- Anna? Shada?”

“I am here.” Shada gently pushed Elsa back into the pillows. “You need to rest.”

“Where’s Anna?” Panic crept into Elsa’s voice. Her shoulder ached again and she tried to look at it. The bandage looked fresh, and her arm was in a sling.

“Safe, in the throne room.” Sensing Elsa’s impending panic, Shada sat on the side of the bed and put her finger over Elsa's lips. Elsa’s protest died there, as Shada lifted her finger away. “And you, Elsa, are going to stay here and rest.”

The last time Elsa saw Shada, the younger woman had been nervous and anxious, both states that Elsa was intimately familiar with. This Shada seemed to be more confident, the fiery core that Elsa had known was there finally exposed. She caught Shada’s wrist and pulled her hand over to kiss her finger. “As much as I wish to stay here, like this… I can’t abandon Arendelle. Not now. But thank you. For stopping me from making a terrible mistake.”

Shada watched helplessly as Elsa climbed out of the bed. Elsa quickly replaced her nightgown with her glittering armor of ice then pulleds the bandages off. Pressing her hand against the wound, she formed a patch of ice. Armor then formed over that. Shada frowned. “Elsa, you can’t do that.”

Elsa said nothing, smiling faintly and leaving the room. Footsteps followeed behind her as she walked slowly down the hallway, before Shada fell into step next to her. They found each other's hands, and remained in silence as they approached the throne room. The closer they got, the more stoic Elsa became, until all her worries were buried in the pit of her stomach and she can look like the Queen she was supposed to be.

She expected chaos, and while it was very busy and very loud it was a sort of controlled chaos. Olaf was making a nuisance of himself with one of her captains. The only Valkryie she could see was Sigrun but she'd felt the fate of the other. Anna move around, sternly commanding a Captain and ordering someone to disperse food to the people. Elsa had never been so proud of her sister. That stern look got turned on her too. “Elsa! What are you doing up!”

“Anna--”

“You should be resting!”

“Anna--”

“You should be healing!”

“Anna!” Elsa grabbed her sisters hands. “I’m fine.”

She looked into Elsa’s eyes, and saw the strain in her face and knew she wasn't fine. “You’re _not_ fine. You worked yourself into exhaustion even before you got shot. You got _shot!_.”

Elsa pressed her fingers to her temple. “What’s the status of the siege. “ Silence greeted her. She folded her arms, quirking her eyebrow. “Well?”

A Captain finally spoke up. “The soldiers from the sea are still trapped, but there’s a team from Tamrac trying to dig them out. We’ve gotten no word from any of our allies, and the enemy’s army has split into two forces, one at the North gate and the other at the East gate. Sultan Tarik requested parlay with you, your majesty.”

Elsa felt her shoulder start to ache again and sighed. “Send a reply that I will meet him.” She was prepared for the protests. “I’m not going to argue this.”

Something tapped on her armor and she turned her eyes down towards Olaf. She put her hand on the top of his head, relieved that in all her effort she hadn’t accidentally taken any power or magic from him. 

“Elsa, what if it’s a trap?” Anna’s sounded strained and she gripped at Elsa’s arm. “What’s the point of meeting him?”

“If there’s a chance we can end this without anyone else getting hurt, I have to take it. But yes, it’s probably a trap.” She carefully pulled Anna’s hand off of her arm. “Please, trust me. I’ve earned that much, haven’t I?”

Anna was terrified that this might be the last time she saw her sister alive. “What happens if you’re wrong? What happens if he captures you, or kills you?”

“Then Arendelle’s defense falls on you. Don’t let them use me as any kind of bargaining chip.” Voice strong, she continued. “Do you understand? Protect our kingdom.” And Olaf, she wanted to say. Olaf was the closest thing she had to a child and she hoped Anna already understood that.

“Tarik will use this as a distraction.” 

Elsa turned to Shada, once again wishing she could just curl up in bed next to her and Anna and let her shoulder heal. The part of her craving human touch wanted it more than she ever had before. “I know. I expect that, and I expect our soldiers to be ready for anything.”

Shada folded her hands in front of her, her fingers fidgeting. “He controls fire, just like me. He was never made to feel ashamed of it like I was. He does not fear it. He is not _afraid_ of you.”

“I understand.” The fear returned and Elsa accepted it. Looking into the faces of the people she loved, she vowed to not let it control her.

**-**

Tarik waited at the front gates as Elsa approached alone, filled with purpose and strength. Elsa had moved past nervous and straight to anger. Anger at Tarik for attacking her people, angry at herself for letting it get to this point. She stopped ten feet in front of him, pressing the point of her sword into the ground and resting her hands on the hilt. “You wish to parlay?” 

The man looked so confident that it made Elsa want to hit him. His army surrounded the castle. He probably felt like he had the upper hand. He probably did. “I wish to accept your surrender. So that your people no longer suffer, your majesty.”

“Arendelle will never give up,” Elsa replied. “We’re prepared for a prolonged siege. Are you? Can your men survive the winter?” She raised her hand, gesturing around her though her words had no effect on him. “This is not even half as cold as I can make it. I can make it winter here, and summer within the castle. I will freeze you out.”

Even before Tarik took his first step Elsa could feel the temperature rise. A stream of flame shot from his hands and she pushed back at the fire with a cold wind. Where the cold and heat met a blast of steam filled the air. There was enough force that nearly knocked her off her feet. She barely rolled out of the way of another fireball, the ground smoking where she’d stood just seconds before.

The steam filled the air, reducing Elsa's visibility to a foot in front of her. She didn't need to see, she can feel where the heat came from and dodged Tarik’s fire again. Tarik had to be as blinded as her, and there was something she can do with mist that he couldn't. It solidified, turning into razor shards of ice as she whipped up a blizzard. Tarik shielded himself with a wall of fire, and Elsa concentrated on where the heat was, lashing at him with icy wind and all the snow she could summon up. Her hair unraveled from its braid, swirling behind her and around her head as she built up her storm. Then she drives the full force of her power right for Tarik’s heart.

Fire met her ice half way as Tarik screamed. The blaze grew yellow and then white hot, the ground at their feet starting to buckle and melt. A tempest of crystalline shards and freezing snow billowed behind Elsa, bolstering her counter attack. The pain in her shoulder spread down her arm and into her chest and Elsa grit her teeth. _No!_

Someone screamed her name as the wall of fire welled up towards her and her world became an inferno.


	8. Fire & Ice

Elsa woke with her head pounding, her hands bound behind her back and chained to shackles on her feet. There was an uncomfortably warm cloth hood over her head, and she could see nothing. Panic clawed at her stomach, and the shackles started to ice over. Somewhere above them she heard men shouting and the sound of fabric flapping in the wind and the room she was in seemed to be rocking to and fro.

Something touched her shoulder and she jerked away, shackled hands rising in defense. A familiar voice hummed soothingly. Elsa stiffened, panic making her limbs feel like the ice she controlled until the person pulled the hood off of her head. She stared into Shada’s eyes. There was dried blood in Shada’s hair and her beautiful scarf was torn and scorched. Her clothing wasn’t in much better shape and Elsa felt torn between rage and empty despair. The temperature in the cell dropped noticeably until Shada’s fingers brushed at Elsa’s face. She turned her head away. “Do you know what happened to my sister? Arendelle?”

“Your sister is safe,” the princess replied. She glanced in the direction they were sailing from. “But your kingdom burns. I’m so sorry.”

Tears rolled down Elsa's face, and she looked down at her shackles. Failure weighed heavily on her. She’d failed her country and her people, she’d failed her parents. Elsa simply wasn’t _strong_ enough. “I should have been able to stop him. I should have been _enough_.”

“Then why did you hold back?”

Shada slid to her knees next to Elsa. Not for the first time she looked her over for burns or injuries. A mark on her neck and cheek, and some on her arms. Luck or magic had prevented Elsa from being burned alive, but her hands were hidden away by the shackles. 

Elsa shook her head, unwilling to think about the answer to Shada's question.

"Elsa..."

She looked up into golden eyes and felt her resistance break. "The last time I lost control of my powers, I nearly destroyed everything. And now, I ruined everything anyway."

"This wasn't you. This was my brother. We can still beat him. But we'll need to work together." Elsa had shown Shada that she didn't have to hide. Now Shada needed to show Elsa that she was still strong.

"I can't ask you to do anything against your own family." Elsa closed her eyes, her voice falling to a whisper. 

"He's not my family." Shada's voice grew hard. "I _know_ he killed our father. I know he'd kill all of us if it got him what he wanted. You showed me… you showed me that what I have is a gift. That I shouldn’t be afraid. And I wasn’t. I fought his fire with my own.” Her hands balled into fists. “And that is why I am here.”

She scooted closer, moving behind Elsa and rubbing her hands up her back. “He was prepared for you, but not for me. Stay still.”

Elsa could feel the heat of Shada’s flame, dangerously close to her skin. She closed her eyes, and moments later her hands were suddenly free. She rubbed her wrists as Shada’s arms wrapped around her. “Thank you.”

There were blisters on the palms of her hands, and her skin was reddened and sore. She put the pain out of her mind as she turned Shada’s bindings brittle. It only took a few moments, but they were free. Elsa covered her skin with a thin layer of ice, before drawing water from the air to craft armor. Different from what she had done before, this armor was a darker shade of blue, a design in ice that almost flowed like water across her body.

Shada put her hands on Elsa’s face. “Your ice is too beautiful to use for war.”

“I’d say the same about your fire,” Elsa teased. She didn’t need anyone to complete her, but it was nice to not feel alone. Shada understood her in a way that not even Anna ever could. A precious thing.

Blue eyes locked onto gold, and before Shada knew what she was really doing, she’d closed what distance remained and kissed Elsa. Elsa had spent perhaps a bit too much time thinking about what kissing Shada would be like, but she’d never imagined it would happen locked in the hold of a ship as clouds of billowing black smoke rose over Arendelle. Her fingers dug into the tatters of Shada’s tunic, and she reluctantly broke the kiss. “Take a rain check?”

The first time they’d spent any time alone, Shada had felt like she’d needed Elsa’s ice to cool herself down. She had once wondered if Elsa’s breath would mist if they'd kissed. She was pleased to note that it did. “Promise?”

Elsa nodded, then looked around the hold. Snowflakes danced around in her hands, then she pressed them to the wood. Ice crystallized on and in the wood, and the sound of howling wind roared outside. The ship came to a grinding halt.

The hold door burst open, two soldiers rushing in. Shada reacted first, a stream of fire encircling one. Elsa froze the fire, leaving the man caged. 

Shada ignited balls of fire in each hand as Elsa stepped up behind her. The second guard turned and ran. She followed quickly, creating a ball of ice and throwing it at the back of his head. It knocked him to the ground and he skidded on the deck.

A blizzard raged. One mast cracked under the weight of ice and collapsed. As far as Shada could see, there was ice and snow. That was _one_ way to put out the fires in Arendelle, and if she didn't trust Elsa she would have been just a little afraid.

Tarik jumped down from the helm, his eyes as aflame as the fire in his hands. “I should have killed you both!”

“I don’t understand how you can hate your sister.” For thirteen years, Elsa had shut her sister out, enforcing a loneliness that still affected both of them. She couldn’t imagine hating Anna so much as to want her dead or to beat her down. Protecting Anna was one of her greatest motivations. Perhaps greater even than protecting her country.

A whip of flame crashed to the deck between Elsa and Shada. Tarik cracked it at Elsa, driving her towards the railing. “She was never supposed to have the gift! Only the heirs to the throne are allowed the gift.”

“You tormented me for years because you thought I wanted the _throne_?” It was the loudest Elsa had ever heard Shada’s voice. Fire blazed in her eyes in the seconds before she throw a large ball of fire at her brother. “You made me _hate_ myself! You told me it was a _curse_. I never learned to control it because you made me feel _ashamed_. You told me that father would have hated me if he knew.”

“Father was weak. We have power he could have used to conquer, to expand the kingdom and become great. But instead he wasted time with treaties and deals. Fire destroys. He never understood that's what it's good for.”

“Fire can be beautiful,” Elsa said. She formed a long lance and pointed it at Tarik. “Fire can bring light and warmth and happiness. Fire brings _life_.”

“So is ice. Limited only by the imagination.” Shada put a hand on Elsa’s arm. “But like fire, it can hurt when it’s not controlled. You never should have been forced to use it the way you have in this war.”

Elsa frowned. She thought of her Valkryies and the battle in the harbor. She'd done all those things to protect her kingdom and her sister. She would do it all over again. But she would much rather use her powers to make her people happy.

“Yes, I’m very glad you made a friend.” Rolling his eyes, Tarik began to heat the air around him. “So that you can burn together.”

Shada caught the wall of flame as it bore down on them, an inferno that engulfed the ship. The deck and the railing caught fire as the ice immolated. Elsa’s armor steamed, but she reinforced it with the moisture from the sea. This time, she would not give up. This time, she had help and she would end this. For Arendelle.

A candle could be snuffed out when covered with glass. That was just how fire worked. She formed a path of ice, sliding down it off of the ship as Shada kept her brother busy. Her path brought her up into the air, giving her a view of the inferno. Elsa started to form another storm, only this one was centered above Tarik. A dome of ice descended down to the ship below, meeting with a frozen platform to completely seal the man off.

Elsa slid down to the deck, pressing her hands into the ice to reinforce it as Tarik tried to burn his way out. And this time, this time she did not hold back. There was only so much air left, so much oxygen before he couldn’t feed his fire any more. Tarik might not stop. He might use up all his air in a stubborn bid to escape and beat her. She was afraid of that, but then the fire stopped. Spreading her hands, she cracked the ice open.

Tarik lay at the center of the dome in a pool of water. His fire had nearly burned through the ice platform before he’d finally succumbed. Shada rushed past Elsa, falling to her knees in the water next to her brother. She checked him over, then looked up. “He’s still alive!”

There was mixed relief in Shada’s voice. Despite everything, Tarik was her brother. She might never wish to see him again, but she didn’t want him _dead_. And Elsa could respect that.

“What will you do with him?” Shada got to her feet, rubbing at her palm with her thumb.

“This was war. He invaded my country.” Elsa’s focus remained on Tarik. “We’ll have to have talks. Treaties. I don’t want your people to suffer for his decisions, but mine will demand reparations.”

“I understand. I’ll help as best I can.”

“You’re next in line.” The statement felt bittersweet to Elsa. Whatever they were forming between them might not survive the distance or the affairs of state.

“Unless I have a good reason to stay,” Shada countered. “A way to...unite our two countries. To bring peace. A regent can guide my nation until the twins are old enough to rule jointly. That can be my first and only ruling, as Queen of Tamrac.”

Elsa’s eyes brightened, and she smiled. “Are you suggesting what I think you are?”  


"It's something to consider."

"That is an arrangement I think I can get behind."


	9. Epilogue

“Wait, _can_ two women get married?”

“I’m the Queen,” Elsa pointed out tiredly. “I make the laws, and I rule that two women, or two men, may marry.” It probably wasn't as easy as that, she might have to do an end run around her advisors, and she looked at them like she was expecting some kind of argument.

Her advisors exchanged looks and one’s hair almost seemed to go grey before her eyes, “Your majesty, what about an _heir_?”

This was something she’d considered as well. She'd given it a great deal of thought even before the war. Elsa knew she had no interest in children, but the royal line had to continue. She did have an ace up her sleeve, which she was able to use now. “The line of succession can continue through my sister. I know she wants children, which frees me up to do as I wish." 

"Is that what she really wishes? And what about Tamrac?"

"I'll speak to her. In the meantime, Princess Shada is making arrangements for Tamrac’s line of succession as well, and treaty negotiations are almost complete. We will hold the wedding within a few years. This is a good thing, gentlemen. _Love_ is a good thing.”

Someone hugged her from behind, and she was lifted up off the ground. Anna set Elsa back down. “This is going to be so great! I’m so _happy_ for you! My big sis! In love. With a girl. Who breathes fire. Yeah!”

“I can’t wait to see her again. Three days is too long. Three months is going to be torture!” 

"So what happened to the whole not marrying someone you just met thing."

Elsa elbowed Anna lightly. "Cute. This is a political arrangement, and we're not going to hold the wedding right away. Your wedding needs to come first!" She put her arm around Anna. “In the meantime, we need to talk about my nieces and nephews.”

“Okay! That's great actually, I still can't believe that Kristoff asked for your bless...Wait, what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I've spent the last two weeks re-editing this fic to fix the tense, as well as a lot of errors and a few holes I missed when I first posted it. I've also split the epilogue into its own chapter and expanded on it a little bit.


End file.
